


Female Fashion

by misura



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: wishkisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The first male colleague who hit on Kazuma ended up in the hospital.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Fashion

The first male colleague who hit on Kazuma ended up in the hospital - not because she'd beaten him up, but rather because she assumed that when he said he would like to practice hand-to-hand combat with her, he actually meant it.

She got a bit of a reputation after the incident, which might have bothered her more if she liked men as more than useless people to have around when redecorating, shopping or cooking. Plus, people who heard of the incident stopped looking at her as if wondering how a _woman_ could be first deputy of the Security Department, which was more than nice.

Nicest of all was that she could dress sensibly without anyone making the mistake of looking at the wrong part of her body more than once. Kazuma had never much cared for the 19th century's idea of female fashion, and so when the 20th century rolled along and the world invented mini-skirts and t-shirts, Kazuma cleared out her closet and went on a shopping-spree.

 

For most of her life, Nonomiya had been told that in order to be female, she had to be the equal of every man she met. She had to claim her right to wear trousers, talk loudly and like sports.

After she died, inevitably, Nonomiya decided she'd been 'a liberated woman' long enough - she started dressing more feminine, and took to talking softly, smiling and giggling. She did still practice sports, but she didn't keep track of the baseball-league anymore.

She met Kazuma on the archery-range. Kazuma told her she looked 'cute'. Nonomiya went 'hee!' and challenged Kazuma to a little contest, which Kazuma won easily, and which netted Nonomiya three months' worth of lessons in archery.

They never went shopping for clothes together, but Kazuma did, eventually, invite Nonomiya over for dinner, and the candles on the table were enough of a hint for Nonomiya to go 'hee!' again and comment on how certain things never got old-fashioned.

Kazuma had never kissed another woman - which was nice, because now Nonomiya had something to teach to Kazuma, too.


End file.
